Transfering Memories
by SilverPotion205
Summary: James goes undercover to gain access to Deatheater secrets, yet when he gets caught and held hostage by a familiar Black brother, what kind of events transpire? M/M RAB/JP Possibly Multi-Chapt. Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass: Guilty Pleasure Fic Exchange Challenge for BlackRoseBlue


As it just so happened, James Potter was lounging in Rookwood's sitting room, sipping his "ale", and swapping stories with Avery, Black, and Dolohov about the many muggles they had tortured that day. Of course, to these three particular death eaters, they were still conversing with their dear old friend, in their dear old friends manor, sipping their dear old friends mead. This wasn't the case. In fact, if one had the need to look in the closet of a certain upstairs bedroom, they would find the real Augustus Rookwood bound, gagged, and unconscious, due to a well placed stunner and incarcerous hex. And if one looked even closer, they would see an ample amount of hair ripped from his head. These three particular death eaters were also not only drinking firewhiskey, they were drinking firewhiskey laced with Veritaserum. And James Potter was getting a helluv a lotta incriminating information. Everything was going as planned...

* * *

He took another sip of his polyjuice potion, while they rambled on about useless things. It had been an hour or so since he had gotten anything of real importance to him, and he was getting tired. He doubted he would get anything else on them tonight, so he stood and stretched, letting them know this night was coming to a close.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow Rookwood," Avery stated, as he stood, swaying slight. He stumbled to the door, followed by Dolohov. Black, however, seemed to be holding his liquor just fine. He helped his two friends to the door as James, still disguised as Rookwood, followed. He stood by the doorway as made their way to the apparition line. Regulus whispered something to the pair who nodded dumbly, before continuing, even as Black turned back. They disappeared from sight just as Regulus stepped up to the house once more.

"Forget something?" James asked quietly, as Regulus brushed past him.

"You could say that, yes," he muttered, making his way back to their sitting room.

James followed, his heart rate starting to quicken, wondering if Regulus has found him out. He wouldn't do anything to his brothers friend, though... would he?

James turned the corner leading into Rookwoods sittingroom. The last thing he saw was Regulus straightening up from his glass of polyjuice potion, before stunner stunner hit him straight in the chest...

* * *

James slowly opened his eyes...

Sunlight streamed in through the window, blinding him for a second. He sat up, holding his arm up to block the suns rays. That's when he noticed he was laying on the floor of what looked like an expensively furnished room. He glanced towards the window, to see if he could at least get some idea of where he was at, and groaned in frustration. There were no real windows in the room. Just one charmed sunny patch across the way from a tall door. For all he knew, it could still be night time.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU SICK BASTARDS!" a feminine voice called from beside him. James jerk back, facing her, his hands falling behind him to hold him up still.

"Call all you want hunny, they still aren't going to touch you until they good and well wish to. You're going to cause yourself to lose your voice again." A thin black man spoke, propped up against a wall. You could see his ribs jutting out through his thin, worn robes.

James looked all around, but only found one more occupant. A middle aged woman still fast asleep.

"She won't wake up for anything but food and when they bring her in for another round of questioning," the skinny man said, noticing James' glance.

"Wh- where am I?" he asked, sitting up fully. He tossed the rag thin blanket that fell to his lap, his attention on the man.

"The Black's, of course," he said, as if it were obvious. "That's where all the questionee's go. I'm not sure how many prisoners are spread throughout the place, but you can hear their screams periodically. At last four times an hour."

As if on cue, James suddenly heard a blood curtling scream coming from a room near his, muffled by the thick walls. He sprang up, running to the door.

"No use," the man said, "boiling hex on the handle, bunches of other wards around if you manage to get the door open. And trust me, you don't want to," the shivered, slouching more against the wall.

"I'm Demetri, by the way," he said, staring at James. "Crazy one over there is Sam, and sleepy is Jessica. The one you heard screaming was most likely Annie. I've heard it enough times to tell," he sighed.

"James," he said, walking back to where he had discarded his blanket. He sat down once more. "Can't you do any-" his question was cut short as the door was opened. A young redhead, he supposed was Annie, was pushed through the door, followed by her captore. She weakly walked over to a small brown blanket and dropped into a heap, shivering and whimpering. James, however, hadn't taken his eyes off the man that had walked her in...

"Regulus!" he said angrily. "How can you do this? You were never this cruel! How could you?" he stared at the man.

"You know nothing," Black spat. "Now come. I waited all night for you to gain conciousness, sorting through these imbeceles, waiting for one of the major members of the Order of the Phoenix to awaken. You will be good, all the information in your little brain. I've done my waiting, but it's your turn. You know I like to say the best for last!" he growled out, grabbing James' elbow roughly, and yanking him from the room.

"Sit down," he said, before shoving him roughly down in a chair, other death eaters mulling about, but once they noticed Regulus enter with James, the started walking towards the exit.

"Now," he said, as the men started leaving, "see how comfortable this is? It can stay this way, if you are cooperative, or..." he trailed off, watching the last few men making their way to the door, "you can end up like dear little Annie," he said, putting on a mocking sad face. "What'll it be?"

At that moment the door clicked shut and they were alone. Regulus lunged at James who quickly reached for his wand, before realizing it must have been taken from him. Regulus' hands gripped each side of James' chair, their faces inches apart.

"Listen to me, and listen closely," he said in a rushed tone of voice. "You don't look like yourself, I charmed you so the deatheaters wouldn't realize who you were. If they did, Voldemort would be interrogating you and not I. And trust me, you wouldn't have been lead to a nice sitting room. I am playing along, collecting information, and I needed someone to carry it through to the Order of the Phoenix. Please, get it to them!" he said. "I don't want all that I've seen and had to do go to waste!" he said, and James could see pain in his face. He had been to taken aback to speak right away, but he did now.

"Yes of course! I knew you were good Regulus, I always knew it!" he grinned widely at his best friends little brother. "What information, how will I get it to him?" he asked.

Regulus suddenly grabbed the front of James robes and pulled him towards him. Their lips crashed together, and James pulled away, pushing at Regulus' chest.

"Regulus, what a-!" but he was cut off again as Regulus kissed him again. James pushed away trying to break contact, before Regulus softly growled, "Stop!" and he immediately ceased his struggles. A few moments later, he returned the kiss, pulling Regulus closer until he fell on top of him, deepening the kiss. Tingles erupted all over his body, in the likes of which James had never felt. He didn't know why, he knew this was wrong, but he liked it, he liked it oh so much. He brought his lips closed again, opening them hungrily, and that's when the flood of thoughts and memories filled his head. Not his own, but Regulus'. About the Dark Lord and about the Deatheaters. Thoughts after thoughts of information on everything since Regulus had joined the Dark side.

And then Regulus pulled away. Disappointed, James went to kiss him again, but Regulus pulled back, and quirked an eyebrow in question, before explaining.

"That is all the information I can give you," he said, wiping his mouth. "Now, to those looking through walls, it will look like I got to caught up in my interrogation. Happens all the time," the man grimaced. "Although usually it isn't as innocent as a kiss. You see, they can see all they want, but they truly cannot hear, for risk of one man having to much information. I created a way to pass information nonconspiciously," he grinned rather proudly. "It's just like a memory that you pull from your head with a wand, but it's transferred differently. You can add them to the Pensieve when you return to the order. I will help you escape tonight."

James couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't real, and that he had used this technique upon other members of the Order. He felt... jealousy. Oh great, he thought to himself, as Regulus lead him back to the holding room. Now I've developed a crush on my best friends younger brother, just because he kissing me in order to pass information. James, you really are a character. He shook his head as they made their way to the door.

"Pretend to be tired, and weak," Regulus whispered in his ears, just before he opened the door.

But at that moment, James didn't need to pretend. His knees had given way after feeling the mans warm breath wash across his neck and ear. He made his way into the room, falling to his spot. Right before Regulus closed the door, James could have sworn he saw him wink, and then 'click', he was gone. Leaving James to ponder these new thoughts with a speeding heart.


End file.
